


Reading

by toushindai (WallofIllusion)



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Gen, alternate title: lucrezia makes everything awkward and then takes a nap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallofIllusion/pseuds/toushindai
Summary: Shouldered with unexpected free time, Carla encounters Esperanza in his library. Post-1711.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted fic; yonnna asked for Esperanza and "the waver in one's voice when stressed" and I was really in a Carla mood so here we are.

Shouldered with unexpected free time, Carla makes her way to the manor’s library. She could have returned to her quarters, but Esperanza and Lucrezia have both made it clear to her that she is permitted to visit any corner of the manor that she wishes, and she does not want to retire for the day just yet. The library strikes the perfect balance between the nap that Lucrezia suggested for her and the self-improvement she would rather spend her time on.

When she arrives, though, she finds that the titular lord of the manor is already there, seated in the windowsill and reading a book by the light of the noontime sun. Carla inclines her upper body in a slight bow with every intention of withdrawing again, but Esperanza’s eyes turn toward her before she can shut the door.

“Carla,” he says, and smiles graciously. “Did you need something?”

“No, sir. I’m sorry to have interrupted you.”

“You wanted to read!” He closes his own book and stands, spreading his arms in welcome. “Please, don’t let my presence dissuade you. Is there a particular book or subject you were interested in?”

As always, Carla finds herself somewhat stymied by his generosity. When she was trained as a maid, it was verboten to trouble a master of the house with one’s presence unless called for; as a guard, it is her duty to be present without interfering in her mistress’s business. —For the last two years, her duty has been a more encroaching thing, but that is over now. She is a guard once more.

In the end, her duty is to do what she is told, and even if Esperanza is less frivolously insistent than Lucrezia is, he makes clear that he genuinely wants Carla to be comfortable. Carla ensures that her posture, at least, is impeccable, and answers honestly. “There is nothing in particular, sir; I intended to browse.”

“Then by all means. Please do not hesitate to ask if I can be of assistance.”

He settles back into his seat in the windowsill, and Carla begins with the shelves nearest the door. Most of the books are in Spanish or Italian, with a smattering of what look to be English and French. This section is law, then economics; the next is history, perhaps a safer subject for her to show interest in. As she kneels to consider a few titles on a lower shelf, she feels Esperanza’s gaze on her back. She does not stand or turn, but she speaks:

“Sir, if I am interrupting you, I would be happy to go elsewhere.”

“No, Carla, not at all. It is simply rare, these days, to see you to see you alone, rather than at your lady’s side.”

“My lady is napping,” Carla explains.

“Ah… of course. She had mentioned that she might like to speak to me this afternoon, but if she is resting, I would never presume to interrupt her.”

The careful neutrality of his statement is a veiled criticism; as it is hardly unjustified, Carla politely overlooks it. Even so, Esperanza sighs and speaks again.

“I apologize, Carla. For… interrupting you. Are you finding everything you need?”

“Yes, sir. Your collection is impressive.”

“You are too kind. I hope you will feel free to browse these shelves whenever you wish.”

“Thank you.”

Carla is grateful when Esperanza falls silent. Mentioning Lucrezia has drawn a waver of stress into his voice, and to hear it puts Carla into an uncomfortable position. The count does not _like_ Lucrezia, Carla suspects; he _welcomes_ her, but that is a different matter altogether. He welcomes Lucrezia because she is female, and because the House Dormentaire overpowers whatever they set their sights on and his lordship over Lotto Valentino is no more. Too, Carla suspects that he welcomes Lucrezia because Lucrezia acts as though she is being welcomed. She behaves as a guest would, as though she is here by Esperanza’s invitation, so how else can he respond? Soon, she will begin speaking as though she was always meant to be a permanent resident of the Boronial manor, and who will stop her? Certainly not Esperanza. Lucrezia knows this and will greedily exploit it. Carla knows it, too, and though she had not foreseen it when she first came to Lotto Valentino, she will neither shy from her duty nor deny her place in the encroachment now. She is an invader. Moreover, she is the face of the invasion, and the city’s residents hate her for it; she accepts this, so long as it keeps them from turning their resentment against Lucrezia instead.

It would be easier if Esperanza would hate her, too.

But he refuses to. He is kind and gracious to Carla, and equally so to Lucrezia. He smiles, and listens to them when they speak. He invites Lucrezia to his dinner table and makes sure that Carla eats well, too—better than she ate back in Spain. He inquires after their well-being. When Lucrezia has a complaint, no matter how trivial, he ensures that her needs are met.

It _must_ weigh on him. Carla cannot help but suspect that if she were to turn around now without warning, she might see his eyes closed and his brow pulled low over them. She might glimpse, for just a moment, the weary grimace that he must be hiding from all the women he adores.

But it is not Carla’s place to witness her superior’s suffering, nor to feel sympathy for the House Dormentaire’s prey. She pulls a book out of the shelf at random and stands. She does not yet turn.

“Sir, may I take this book to my room to read?”

“Of course you may, Carla.” Warmth colors his voice like incense trying to fill an empty room. “Please, enjoy it at your leisure.”

“Thank you.” She does not say _you are too kind_ , although it is true. She only turns, bows once to him, and retreats to her own quarters.


End file.
